This invention relates to circuits for producing electrical pulses that can be randomized. More particularly, it relates to a circuit that produces electrical pulses that can be randomized on either a pulse rate or a period basis, with control over the percent variability.
Bledsoe discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,606 a controlled random pulse generator which is capable of producing random output pulses within a predetermined range of minimum and maximum periods. In the preferred embodiment circuit means are provided for independently controlling the minimum and maximum periods. Although Bledsoe's signal generator randomizes the pulse occurrences within prescribed time limits it is incapable of independently controlling the randomness of the on and off portions of the pulse train, e.g., pulse width.